Multiprotocol label switching (MPLS) is a technology utilized to manage traffic over a network. MPLS uses labels that are assigned to a stream of traffic to route the traffic across the network. Each node of the network supports MPLS by reviewing incoming traffic received over the network and forwarding that traffic based on its label.
MPLS networks with traffic engineering capabilities can optimize traffic engineering resource allocation for customized traffic services. In MPLS networks with traffic engineering, the primary label switch path (LSP) is set up for each customized traffic service. The primary LSP is calculated using a constrained shortest path first (CSPF) algorithm. The primary LSP is usually calculated at the head-end node, which is the node where a path originates. The establishment of the primary LSP can be automated. The automated generation of an LSP can be done by the head-end node or a separate path computation element (PCE).
A back-up LSP for each customized traffic service is utilized in case of a failure of the primary LSP and must be configured manually. Each of the links in the back-up LSP is manually selected to construct a back-up LSP with a goal of creating a disjointed path that can be relied upon when the primary LSP is in a state of failure. The techniques for manual configuration of the back-up LSP include link coloring and node exclusion.
However, these techniques rely heavily on an administrator to manually configure the back-up LSP. As a result, the configuration of the back-up LSP is prone to human error. The administrators that are establishing the back-up LSPs have to verify themselves that the back-up LSPs meet all the constraints or requirements of the customized traffic service. They must manually determine that the back-up LSPs provide the maximum possible protection or have the maximum disjointedness from the primary LSPs.